


Christmas After World's End

by sugarboy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, My Dad had to up my tag game but I’m getting better, This Fluff is more than just snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family love, slight shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarboy/pseuds/sugarboy
Summary: They still celebrated the birth of Christ even when they all knew he wasn't real. If he was they would not be in this position.





	1. December 24th, 2017. Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fitzcarraldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzcarraldo/gifts).



> Hey! So this fanfic was made especially for my friend Fitz! Thank you for reading Days Of Candy, because from doing so, I gained a new, amazing friend. Thank you so, so much for sticking by me.
> 
> I hope that you, and everyone else reading this, has an absolutely wonderful Christmas!

It was less than thirty days since everyone on earth had been killed. Toxic gas. Rick and the Smith family were, thankfully, away from the planet that day. when they had arrived, everyone was dead. Through the magic of science Rick was able to get all the gas off of the planet. after that they tried to keep living as if it never happened. 

 

Christmas Eve was no exception. The day was going to be busy serving as a distraction from the depression they all felt after losing everyone— Well— Excluding Rick. Rick was the type of man who just didn’t care if the whole world died. It was no surprise that he seemed to hate Christmas.

 

Rick was like the Grinch. If the grinch was an alcoholic and had blue hair.

 

He told and showed people that he absolutely despised Christmas. Didn’t care about it at all. He just had no feelings at all, as it seemed. Maybe it was because his shoes were too tight. Maybe his head wasn’t screwed on just right. But the most likely reason, Morty concluded, was that his liver was probably diseased.

 

Morty turned his attention away from ‘How The Grinch Stole Christmas’. The original animated version of course. The live action one was just… shitty. Jerry stumbled into the house with a small pine tree, struggling to pull it into the house.

 

“Rick! Could you help me with this, please?” The man called out, peeking down the hallway as he sees Rick walk out. Rick, of course, was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that said ‘I’m filled with Christmas spirit. You know… vodka…’ He had a santa hat thrown on top of his head, and his pure white lab coat was covered in glitter and tinsel the result of a  glitter and tinsel fight with Summer about an hour ago.

 

“Fuck no, Jerry. Get it yourself. Hey, Am I allowed to smoke weed in the house? Yeah? Great.” Rick replied, holding an unlit bong in his left hand, and leaning himself on the wall with the other hand. He watched Jerry struggle to walk forward and pull the tree up the couple of stairs with sheer amusement, sneering at the brown-haired annoyance.

 

“No, no, and no. Put that damn thing away!” Jerry exclaimed, huffing and pulling the tree up to the main floor, dragging it away to the spot where they always put the Christmas tree, in a corner by a window and an area with lots of room for gifts for the whole family. He sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead before turning to Morty.

 

Morty was still sitting on the ground on front of the TV watching it intently. He was wearing a fluffy santa hat, and leaning against his sister. She was covered in glitter—Not as much as Rick was, though. They seemed calm and content that day, instead of quiet and depressed as they usually seemed to be.

 

It was nice to see a rare flash of happiness, on account of the toxic gas apocalypse that the world suffered.

 

“Hey, son, could you help me out with the lights?” Jerry asked after a couple of minutes. He had successfully set up the tree, but he knew he couldn’t put up the christmas lights himself. Morty was just about to get up and help but Rick appeared instead.

 

“I got it.” Rick said with an untrustworthy smirk, picking up some lights, plugging them in, and then wrapping them around Jerry. Several times. By the time that Jerry tried to get them off Rick was still looping them around the other. They were impossible to get out of.

 

“Rick! Get these off!” Jerry exclaimed, shifting around in the lights and groaning in clear frustration. Summer and Morty were laughing at him, and Summer was videotaping the whole thing. Beth walked into the room that moment with two pans of cookies, wearing a soft smile and her pale golden hair falling in front of her face. 

 

“I made cookies!” She sang out, and Summer and Morty rushed over. The blue-haired grinch decided to quickly ruffle Jerry’s hair before rushing off to get cookies for himself. Jerry was left there frowning. A couple moments later Rick came back with about five cookies in his hand stuffing one in Jerry’s mouth. 

 

Morty walked over to the tree, picked up some unused lights and started to string them around it. It was rough to do so, as his left hand was still full of cookies. Meanwhile, Summer chewed at the cookie in her mouth and pressed the power button on a nearby radio, listening to it play light Christmas music. The first song that played was ‘I’ll Be Home For Christmas’.  It felt like a fitting song to play.

 

I suppose, any Christmas music is fitting when it’s Christmas Eve.

 

“Hey, can someone help me out here? I’m kinda in a pickle right now…” Jerry asked still trying to get out of the Christmas lights. The annoyance on his face at Rick was clear to read given the fact that the Sanchez was throwing leftover tinsel and glitter at him.

 

“You aren’t literally in a pickle, Jerry. Never say that again, because actually being in a pickle is fucking painful.” Rick said in response, biting down on one of the many cookies he had snagged from the kitchen.

 

“It’s just a phrase, Rick!” Jerry replied in a clearly annoyed tone, “Just get these damn lights off of me!” Morty, thankfully, was the one who decided to help his father out.

 

“H-here, I got it!” Morty chirped, bounding over and pulling on the end of the lights continuously. Jerry was spun around as the lights were pulled off of him, and once they were all off, Jerry fell to the ground, dizzy and laughing. All of the others laughed along too, and Summer stopped the recording which had been on ever since Jerry first got stuck. Beth then walked into the living room, taking off her apron and grabbing a couple of boxes of ornaments and bringing them up to the tree. 

 

“Time to decorate the tree!” Beth exclaimed, smiling and grabbing her box of ornaments. Every person in the family had their own box which they got ornaments they collected through the years. Morty was particularly happy about this, as he ran forward and opened up his box, carefully dumping out all of the ornaments of his own onto the carpet. Jerry, Beth, and Summer opened their boxes as Rick walked to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and sat at the couch.

 

“Rick, come on. Join us!” Morty insisted, grabbing Rick’s box of ornaments and handing it to him. The box was smaller than the other’s boxes, and was filled with less than ten ornaments. Rick frowned and tossed the box back onto the coffee table.

 

“What’s the point? I only have ten. Wait, no, eight. That's not that many. We can have eight less ornaments on the tree.” Rick replied, taking another sip of beer and propping his legs up on the coffee table. Christmas music played lightly in the background, and Rick let out a long sigh.

 

“Dad, please?” Beth asked with a small frown. She obviously just wanted the family to really be together again, and so did the others. Rick groaned and rolled his eyes before picking up the box. He pulled out an ornament that was shaped and painted to look like a mini portal gun. Morty had made it last year and given it to Rick. The Sanchez pretended to hate it, but he loved it. He really, really did.

 

“Guys! It’s snowing!” Summer suddenly exclaimed, running over to a window to look outside. Alas, the heat from the toxic gas was gone, and it had started to snow. Jerry, Morty, and Beth joined the young girl by the window to watch the snow. Rick smiled to himself as he started placing his ornaments on the tree. He had spent the last month trying to get the rest of the toxic gas out, and it had finally succeeded. He gave his family the best gift he could give, for now. ‘Silent Night’ began to play, and he let out a small, content sigh.

 

Soon, the family turned back to the tree to see Rick decorating it. They all smiled at each other before walking to the tree and helping decorate it as well. Rick picked up a round ornament that was painted to look like a cronenberg, and placed it by the bottom of the tree. Morty had given that one to him as well. Actually, all the creative ornaments given to Rick were from Morty. It was surprising that Morty even had enough time to make them, while balancing school, sleep, and Rick’s adventures.

 

Once they were done, the tree was glittering and gleaming, shining in the evening darkness. Morty was sitting behind the tree, Beth and Jerry were snuggling on the couch, Summer was laying down on front of the tree, on her phone, and Rick was stealing cookies from the kitchen.

 

“Hey mom, are we still going to do a Christmas family photo?” Summer asked, barely looking up from her phone. 

 

“Oh! Yeah, right!” Beth replied, sitting up from the couch. 

 

“Aww...” Jerry muttered.

 

“Everyone, go upstairs and grab your Christmas sweaters and hats! We want to take a good Christmas photo.” Beth said with a smile. Jerry, Summer, Morty and Beth all made their way upstairs to get their Christmas attire on. Rick stayed back, having already been wearing his Christmas outfit already. Once the four came back, they saw Rick already waiting for them on the couch, a camera set up to take the photo.

 

“Oh! You already have everything set up! Thank you dad.” Beth said with a smile as she arrived downstairs. Beth was wearing a sweater that said ‘All mama wants for Christmas is a silent night and a bottle of wine’. Jerry followed her, glaring at Rick as he made his way downstairs. Rick shrugged in reply, picking up his bottle of beer and chugging the rest of it. Jerry was wearing a green sweater that said ‘Feliz naviDAD’ on it. Moments after Beth and Jerry sat down, the kids barreled down the stairs.

 

“Give me my sweater!” Morty screamed, chasing Summer around. Summer was wearing a sweater that said ‘The tree isn't the only thing getting lit this year’ and holding Morty’s sweater in her hands. Meanwhile, Morty was shirtless and trying to grab his sweater, running behind Summer.

 

“Maybe don’t spend your time trying to fit in a last minute wank on Christmas Eve then, Morty!” She yelled back, holding her brother’s grey sweater above her head, where it was too high to reach. 

 

“You two! Quiet down and sit down for the photo. Summer, give Morty his sweater.” Beth said, fed up with the two. Summer gave Morty his sweater, which he happily put on. Morty’s sweater said ‘On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me… Nothing. Because I’m single.’ They all sat on the couch, except for Rick who started the camera countdown to take the photo. Rick then plopped down in the middle of the couch, beside both of the kids who were beside their parents. Everyone put on happy smiles, looking at the camera.

 

_ click! _

 

The photo came out, showing Rick in the middle, blinking, and with an absolutely bored expression. Meanwhile, Morty was looking up at Rick with a content expression. Summer was looking slightly away with a small smile. Jerry was making a funny face at the camera, while Beth seemed to be glaring at him for doing so. After the photo was taken, they all rushed to the camera to see how it turned out.

 

“Aw, we have to redo this! Most us us weren't looking into the camera.” Beth said with a frown. 

 

“I think it looks fine, sweetie.” Rick replied, smiling at her. Neither Beth, Jerry, or Rick noticed Summer and Morty signal to each other before scampering to the kitchen to steal some of the cookies. Morty grabbed heaps and heaps of cookies with his sweater, and Summer grabbed a box of tinsel to use as a weapon. The two then bolted upstairs, laughing as they heard the adults scream in frustration. They ran into Summer’s room, and while his sister guarded the door with a bag of tinsel, Morty found spots to hide the cookies. He distributed the cookies around so they could eat them later. 

 

Moments later, when more than half the cookies were hidden, Rick burst into the room with a huge-as-fuck bucket of glitter. Morty and Summer screamed in unison as Rick began throwing handfuls of glitter, chanting “GIVE US THE COOKIES! GIVE US THE COOKIES! GIVE US THE COOKIES!” In response to the chant, though, Summer started throwing tinsel until all of them collapsed in laughter, sitting in piles of glitter, tinsel, and cookies.

 

“Seriously though, Morty, bring the cookies back to the kitchen. You two can’t keep doing this every single year.” Rick said, looking at Morty, who threw a cookie at him before standing up. Morty made his way downstairs to return the unhidden cookies, and Summer and Rick continued their tinsel-and-glitter fight. 

 

“You two! Come down so we can watch movies!” Beth called out to Rick and Summer, and the two scampered down the stairs, still throwing shining substances towards each other. Morty laughed at them as they appeared into view, and Beth and Jerry walked into the living room with cookies and heaps of blankets. Everyone wrapped themselves up in blankets, set the fire, and watched Christmas movies until 10:30 pm. Usually they would have had a Christmas party that night, but since everyone was dead, they had a family night instead. Honestly, they all liked it a little better. 

 

“Kids! Time to get your early presents!” Beth said, grabbing two gifts from under the tree, and handing one to Summer, one to Morty. Of course, like every year, the early presents were pajamas. Morty’s PJs were black with little white stars and spaceships all over. Meanwhile, Summer’s was a glittery light pink onesie. The two exchanged a look of disgust before laughing and heading to their rooms to change into the new, ugly PJs. 

 

All the sudden, Jerry, Rick, and Beth heard a portal open by the front door, and then the doorbell rang. 

 

“I’ll get it!” Jerry chirped, rushing to the front door and throwing it open. There stood Doofus Rick, who smiled warmly at Jerry. He was wearing a red and green striped sweater, and was holding a small box in his hands. Him and Jerry instantly engaged in a passionate embrace, laughing. Rick rolled his eyes, and Beth looked confused.

 

“They’re friends.” Rick explained to his daughter before flopping onto the couch, taking out his flask and taking a long sip from it.

 

“I just wanted to give you this.” Doofus Rick said,handing the gift he was holding over to Jerry. The wrapping was a shiny gold with a pastel ribbon wrapped around it. The object was hard to tell, since it was in a box. Jerry grabbed it with a wide smile. The two hugged again, grinning like crazy.

 

“Well, I should probably leave you all to have a nice family night.” Doofus said with a sad smile. He had no one to celebrate that Christmas with, and he felt like he was intruding on the Smith’s Christmas family time.   
  
“No, no! You can stay with us this Christmas!” Beth chirped, smiling at her father who was from an alternate timeline, “Come in!” She said, barely paying attention as the two siblings ran down the stairs, grabbed a handful of cookies, and ran back upstairs. Beth also didn’t pay attention when Rick screamed swears at them and got up from the couch to chase after them. 

 

“Thank you, Beth.” Doofus said with a grateful smile, laughing a little at the kids. Him and Jerry walked in, sitting on the couch together and catching up on what happened since they last saw each other. Beth smiled, glad that Jerry was finally, genuinely happy around someone. She was definitely going to support her husband, even if the situation was weird.

 

Soon, Rick dragged the two kids downstairs by their ears. They were yelling and trying to get away, and crumbs were falling everywhere since their mouths were full of cookies.

 

“Kids, could you please not eat all of the cookies? We need to save some for Santa!” Beth chirped, sitting down on one of the chairs.

 

“Santa isn’t real!” Summer exclaimed.

 

“We really  _ are _ getting too old for this.” Morty adds.

 

“Okay… Then save some cookies for Jesus!” Beth corrected herself.

 

“Sweetie, Jesus Christ isn’t real. You should know this by now.” Rick said with a light smile.

 

“Then just save the cookies for everyone else. You can’t keep hogging them every year,” She says with a small laugh, “Now, Jerry and your Rick, come over here for a second!” Beth said, walking over to the front door. There was a mistletoe hung above the door, and Beth pushed them below it.

 

“Go on, its tradition. You’ll get good luck.” Beth said with a mischievous smile. Morty, Summer, and Rick looked in horror at the two, who were completely flustered. Doofus Rick hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on Jerry’s cheeks and quickly pecking his lips. Jerry placed his hand on his lips, surprised. Doofus Rick looked down, blushing furiously.

 

Everyone’s reactions were to die for.

 

“GROSS!” Rick yelled, almost wanting to throw up and turning around to not look at the two.

 

“What is  _ happening?! _ ” Morty exclaimed, feeling like his soul left his body at the sight of an alternate version of his grandfather kissing his father.

 

Meanwhile, Summer filmed the whole ordeal, high fiving her mom, who was giggling like a child.

 

Doofus Rick and Jerry walked back into the living room, sitting down and wrapping themselves in blankets. Beth made them hot chocolate, handing the mugs to the two. Rick and Morty eventually calmed down, sitting on the floor and wrapping themselves in a blanket. Rick talked to Morty about the stars and the planets he used to go to during Christmastime. Morty listened in awe and wonder. Summer and Beth sat down at the barstools in the kitchen, gossiping away and talking like normal mother and daughter.

 

Soon enough, the clock struck 11:30 pm, and the kids set out a glass of eggnog and a plate of carrots and cookies for Santa. They knew he wasn’t real, but it was so fun to pretend. Doofus Rick decided to read out “The Night Before Christmas” to the kids, enjoying the time they spent, especially since he never had kids of his own. He read the story with ecstatic movements and dramatic reading. Both kids enjoyed it a lot, especially when their Rick grumpily read out all of the dialogue. Everyone hugged goodnight, and the two kids finally retreated upstairs.

 

“Yo, bro, wanna have a slumber party in my room?” Summer said lightly, and Morty nodded.

 

“Lemme just get my blankets!” Morty said, running to his room and grabbing heaps of blankets and pillows before running into his sister’s room and plopping them down. Like they did every year, they made a fort with the lighter blankets, turned on some christmas lights, put the piles of cookies on the bed, and played christmas music on her phone, and cuddled up in the blankets together. They watched the clock and told each other stories, both fictional and nonfictional. 

 

Meanwhile, the two Ricks, Jerry, and Beth sat on the couch, drinking white wine and chatting away. Beth had brought up Doofus and Jerry’s  relationship, which made the two look away, flustered.

 

“So, you two really are together, huh?” She asked lightly, a small smile on her face.

 

“Yeah. I mean... if Doofus wants to be, I suppose,” Jerry said with a soft laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, “The first time I met him I was completely shocked at how kind he was. It pained me when he left, I’m so glad we could meet again. I think I knew I loved him the moment I saw him.”

 

“Knew it.” Beth said when Jerry confessed his love to Doofus Rick. She laughed, taking a sip of her wine. Doofus Rick blushed at Jerry’s confession, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

“So... You’re fine with it?” Jerry replied, clearly a little shook at how chill she was with the situation. He was cuddled right up to Doofus Rick, holding the other’s hand.

 

“Yeah, of course! I’m the one who pushed you two under the mistletoe, remember? Our marriage is failing anyway, I don’t care if we add someone else. It’ll just make you happier, which will make me happier.” Beth lilted. Doofus Rick grinned, hugging Jerry tightly. The two engaged in a passionate happy kiss, and Beth laughed.

 

“I’m not fine with it.” The Rick from this dimension growled, crossing his arms and gaining a glare from Beth.

 

“Shut up, Rick.” Jerry mumbled through the kiss with his lover.

 

“Gross.” Rick replied.

 

A couple minutes later, Summer and Morty were counting down the seconds until Christmas arrived. They glanced at each other with dorky grins, counting as it got closer to the day they were waiting for.

 

“10!”

 

“9!”

 

“8!”

 

“7!”

 

“6!”

 

“5!”

 

“4!”

 

“3!”

 

“2!”

 

“1!!!” 

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” Summer and Morty yelled, high fiving when the clock turned to 12:00. 

 

“KIDS! GO TO SLEEP!” Beth hollored to them when she heard their exclamation, and the two snickered before laying down.

 

An hour or two later, Rick stumbled into the living room, drunk as could be. He looked around before stumbling to the coffee table where the plate of cookies and carrots was sitting, right beside the mug of eggnog. The Sanchez pours the contents of his flask right into the eggnog, sitting on the ground and snacking up on the food without a care. Soon after, Doofus Rick walks into the room with flushed cheeks.

 

“Rick? What are you doing awake so early?” Doofus Rick asks, sitting down beside the other man and picking up one of the cookies, eating it with a light smile and looking out the window to gaze out into the cold, magical blizzard just outside that thin pane of glass.

 

“I could ask the exact same question to you.” Rick replied, moving over on front of the fire and setting it. Doofus kept watching the snow fall outside the window, and eventually scooted back over to Rick. 

 

The Sanchez from this dimension began to get drowsy, leaning his head on Doofus’s shoulder. They watched the fire burn and warm up the room, and everything was calm and tranquil. Rick eventually fell asleep sometime near 4:30, and Doofus Rick carried him to his room and tucked him in. The whole family slept happily and safely that night, all dreaming of Christmas morning.


	2. December 25th, 2017. Christmas Day.

Hazy, orange sunlight shone through the windows, reflecting on the silver snow which covered the ground like a wool blanket. Everyone in the Smith/Sanchez family woke up slowly, their warm sleep disrupted by the sun that rose to say, “Hey, wake up! It’s Christmas day!” 

 

Summer and Morty were the first ones to jump up from their beds, grinning at each other with excitement before rushing to their door and picking up the two stockings that their parents had set out on front of their doors. They were both stacked to the brim with small gifts and treats, all little things to ease the family into the overwhelming excitement of their main gifts. Morty and Summer rushed to their parent’s room with the two stockings, waking the two up and jumping onto the bed. 

 

Rick and Doofus Rick joined soon after, both of them obviously exhausted. Doofus Rick was smiling, and carrying in Beth and Jerry’s stockings into the room for them. Meanwhile, Rick was carrying his own as well as a cup of coffee, and he was still wrapped up in his blanket. All six of them sat on the bed, going through the loot they got in their stockings, save for Doofus Rick, who smiled and insisted ‘It’s okay, I don’t need one, I’m fine with just watching.’

 

Once they finished with their stockings, Morty raced downstairs, followed by Summer, and then the rest of the family. They all walked over to the Christmas tree, sitting down. Summer and Morty sat on the floor right on front of the gifts, Rick sat on a chair all by himself, Beth turned on some Christmas music before also sitting on a lone chair, and Doofus and Jerry snuggled together on the couch.

 

They all spent the next hour or so opening the heaps of gifts under the tree, and were all pleased to see what they got.

 

Rick gained more gifts than expected. He ended up getting a new labcoat with many space patches sewn onto it, a gift from Morty. As for Summer, she gave him a light-up UFO keychain which, by coincidence, his old friend used to have. Beth got him a bunch of new, different blue or teal turtlenecks, which he sure as hell was going to wear. Jerry gave him a box of coal, and laughed at the joke until Rick, jokingly, pulled out a gun. Rick also got a couple more casual gifts from them, and even though the family would never know, he really appreciated it.

 

Morty got one less gift compared to last time-- Yes, he counted. That didn’t bother him much, though, since the gifts ended up being quite fucking awesome. From Rick, he scored three leather journals filled page to page with important information from their adventures and other adventures to come. On the front page of each one, Rick had crudely and messily drawn the two. Morty grinned when he saw them, and hugged his grandfather. The two shared a special, happy moment, which thankfully, was caught on tape by Summer. He opened the rest of his gifts after that, and was also joyful by those as well. Summer ended up giving him a white-and-yellow space-themed bomber jacket, which he promised to wear often. His mom gave Morty a fuzzy black blanket, which he immediately wrapped himself in. Lastly, Jerry gave him 45 new pairs of socks, which he groaned at. Of course, there were lots of other gifts, but none to mention.

 

Summer was pleasantly surprised by her gifts, as she had many more than usual. From Rick, she got a dress Rick had bought from the female gazorpazorp community. Morty gave her a pastel pink polaroid camera, which she was excited to have. Beth had gotten her tons of new clothes, all of which she ended up loving. Best of all, Jerry got her a new phone, which she actually screamed about in deleight.

 

Beth happily opened her presents, smiling at the fact that each one was unique in it’s own way. From her father, she got a bunch of different types of wine. The kids gave her a bunch of of cute snowglobes, and Jerry gave her a beautiful new ring. 

 

Jerry was excited to open all of his gifts, and straight away opened Doofus Rick’s gift, which was a brand new, golden portal gun of his own. He could use it to visit Doofus Rick any time, although he couldn’t go many other places with it. Rick seemed aggravated at this gift, due to the fact that it gave Jerry way more power. From the kids, he got a whole bunch of Titanic trading cards, which he absolutely loved. Beth gave him an actual, truly antique coin set, which he lightly laughed at. Last of all, he got an old, dark green sweater from Rick. He was confused until Rick explained that Jerry had accidentally left it in the Smith’s basement when he was a teenager, and they completely forgot about it until recently. Everyone had a laugh at this, and obsessed over their new, cool gifts.

 

The rest of the day was a lazy, hazy blur. They ate breakfast and watched Christmas movies all day. For dinner, they just stole snacks from abandoned stores and restaurants, and ended their day with walking around the neighborhood, pointing out the houses that were decorated with Christmas lights. The kids went sledding, the parents had a snowball fight, and the Ricks made a snowman. It was truly a perfect Christmas…

  
  
  


Even on the Citadel.

 

“ _ Myrrh is mine: Its bitter perfume, breaths a life of gathering gloom. Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying-- Sealed in a stone cold tomb. _ ” 

 

Mortimus sung, staring down upon the snow-covered Citadel, it’s golden light crowning his shadowy figure. He swirled a glass of spiked eggnog in his right hand, before taking a sip of the sickeningly sweet, thick liquid. It reminded him of those lighthearted Christmases he used to have with his family in the past, but didn't dare think back on those with sorrow. He looked back with anger instead-- Anger that they didn’t care enough about him to care that he was gone. With a sigh, he shaked those thoughts away, deciding the past didn't matter anymore

 

Because he grew up.

 

Instead of dolls, he played with people.

 

Instead of Santa, he believed in himself.

 

And instead of being an empathetic moron like he was back then and trying to save as many living beings as he could…

 

He was going to break the Citadel and its inhabitants piece by piece. 

 

Until they couldn’t even have a crumb of hope left.

 

“ _ O star of wonder, star of night, _

_ star with royal beauty bright. _

_ Westward leading, still proceeding, _

_ guide us to thy perfect light. _ ”

 

“ _ Glorious now behold Him arise, _

_ King and God and Sacrifice. _

_ Alleluia, alleluia! _

_ Sounds through the earth and skies. _ ”

 

“ _ O star of wonder, star of night, _

_ Star with royal beauty bright. _

_ Westward leading, still proceeding, _

_ Guide us to thy perfect light… _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
